


You Keep Me Warm

by BlueMoon2002



Series: All The Ways You Can Love [12]
Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/pseuds/BlueMoon2002
Summary: “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”Charlotte and Felix always meet before school.
Relationships: Charlotte Wiltshire/Felix Honikker
Series: All The Ways You Can Love [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	You Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> These
> 
> These guys are just really cute together okay

“Felix?” Charlotte asked, peering into the lab, a shy look on her face.

“Shouldn’t you have left for school by now?” Felix snapped, not looking at her. Charlotte jumped a little, but she continued into the lab, regardless.

“I just wanted to ask... could you remind me of the routine again? I forgot it.”

Felix sighed and finally turned to look at her. The harshness in his gaze softened when he saw her standing there, playing with a strand of long, white curls.

“Get up, go to school, then go back to sleep again.”

Charlotte nodded, staring down at the floor. Then she looked up at him.

“Can I do other stuff in the House before I go back to sleep? It’s a long time between my return home and bedtime...”

Felix sighed. “Of course you can do stuff in the House before bed. You’d be a whole lot more boring if all you did was go to school and sleep.”

Charlotte couldn’t help but feel a little validated when he told her she could continue her hobbies. She didn’t really go out much beyond school reasons, anyway, so almost all of her entertainment came from home. “Okay! And you’re right, I really should get to school. Bye, Felix!” She exclaimed, turning to leave the room.

“Wait!”

Charlotte stopped and spun around as Felix approached her, holding his coat out to her.

“Take my jacket. It’s cold outside.”

She stared at the jacket for several seconds before she finally took it, staring at Felix.

“Thank you, but... why are you giving this to me?”

“Because you lost your old one at school last week, remember? And you haven’t had it replaced yet because every time you go to Aiden for a replacement, he just distracts you with another dress.” Felix said this with annoyance, huffing after. She nodded and carefully slipped her arms through the sleeves and buttoned the jacket closed. She smiled when she smelled Felix’s scent-now she could think of him while she was at school!

“Thank you, Felix! I need to go now, though, so I’ll see you after school! Bye!” She waved to him as she excited the lab, smiling to herself and hugging herself through the jacket. It was warm and soft, just like Felix!

As she left, she didn’t notice Felix blush behind her as he quickly turned away and tried to get his mind off of her smile. And Seth, who did notice, didn’t mention it to her.


End file.
